


If she's gone

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Brief Mention of Suicide, Established Ranger/Stephanie, Established Relationship, F/M, It Gets Better, Sad, This is really sad, not by any of the listed characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: How would Ranger react to Stephanie being gone when he gets back?
Relationships: Ricardo Carlos Manoso/Stephanie Plum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Ranger stepped off the plane in the New Jersey air. It was cold this September and he had been gone since the end of July. Tank was waiting for him beside a car with a solemn face.

“Report.” He barked at Tank. All he wanted to do was check on Stephanie and crash for at least a day.

“You are needed at Rangeman” Tank replied blankly while getting into the car.

“Is it Stephanie?” He asked.

Tank didn’t reply and drove in silence back to Rangeman. He couldn’t even look at his boss.

Ranger stormed into the building. “What the fuck is going on?” He growled at Cal working the front desk.

Cal blankly looked at him and stood, walking around the desk in front of Ranger.

“Follow me” He said in the same blank tone that Tank had spoken in.

Ranger followed Cal into the interrogation room with Tank trailing behind. Lester appeared behind Tank.

“Why the hell am I in interrogation? What is going on?” Ranger growled at his two friends and cousin.

“Stephanie was taken three weeks ago by one of her skips.” Tank began.

Ranger got in Tanks face. “Why the fuck are we in here then?”

Lester looked tired and rubbed a hand over his face. “Just sit down and let us talk cousin.”

Ranger sat heavily in the chair, anger still evident on his face.

Tank continued “We looked for her the second we knew she was gone, but it was hard to track her down. After a week we had a solid lead, the guy kept sending videos and we used that to track it to a warehouse.” Tanks voice broke and Lester continued for him.

“We arrived at the site ready to go in, when it, it” Lester started to cry.

“Just fucking tell me.” Ranger growled, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“It exploded. After the fire was cleared a female body was discovered tied to the chair in the same room the videos were recorded.” Lester collapsed on the ground openly sobbing.

“Where is the bastard?” Ranger asked, much quieter now.

“Dead. After he watched up arrive and de-detonated the building, he committed suicide.” Cal said brokenly.

“Are we sure its her?” Ranger asked. His eyes beginning to fill.

“It couldn’t have been anyone else, everything matches.”

Ranger stood and left the room, heading to the elevator and pushing seven. He got off the elevator and stepped into his apartment, looking at Rex sitting on his countertop with a note beside the cage.

_Batman,_

_If your reading this, sorry I’m here unannounced. I had to move into here for a few days while my apartment building is being fumigated. Give Rex a grape for me and we can talk later._

_P.S. Ignore the non-rabbit food in the fridge._

_-Steph_

Ranger broke down on the floor, crying and holding the note until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. It will get better though.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days went by where all of Rangeman moved robotically. There were no laughs in the hallways or life in the building. The guys didn’t even have the energy to speak to each other unnecessarily. Bobby broke down crying so often when he went to move his car because Big Blue was beside it, that Big Blue had to be moved and put under a tarp. Lula and Connie appeared bringing lunch to the guys, but they had tears rolling down their cheeks too. Ranger sparred everyday, his anger over being unable to protect his babe killing him.

“Boss, boss.” Tank said, nudging Ranger with his foot. “Your phone is ringing.”

“Speak.” Ranger said picking up the phone.

“Is this Carlos Manoso?” said a friendly female voice on the phone.

“Yes, why?” Ranger said tersely.

“You are listed as the emergency contact for one Stephanie Plum and..”

Ranger cut her off. “She’s dead.” He moved to hang up the phone.

“I can assure you I am not that bad at my job and considering the woman gave me this number herself. I doubt that. Now she’s located here at Miami general if you would like to retrieve her.” The nurse said rather shortly before hanging up.

Ranger was pissed and slammed the phone down. He had grieved for her, seen her grave, and now someone was pretending to be her. He moved in a rage filled haze, not even noticing Tank following him onto the plane and into the car to the hospital. He stormed up to the desk.

“Where is Stephanie Plum?” He practically shouted.

“Sir, visiting hours have expired and I can’t.” She looked at Ranger’s angry and tear streaked face. “Is she a relative?”

“She’s his girlfriend of many years. We were told she was dead and need to see her for our piece of mind. Please.” Tank pleaded with the woman.

“Down the hall room 225.” The nurse pointed.

Tank steered Ranger towards the room. “Calm down, we need to see who this person is.”

Arriving at the room Ranger nearly slammed the door into the wall before collapsing at the unmistakable sight of curly brown hair before him. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks, hands trembling while he shakily reached out towards her. As if she would vanish when he touched her.

Tank couldn’t believe his eyes. She was alive and aside from her leg in a cast, and a few bruises she was mostly fine. He shakily touched her hand, waking her.

“Tank?” Stephanie said groggily. “What is it?” She looked down and saw Ranger on the floor crying. “Ranger are you okay?” She nearly fell out of bed reaching for him.

“Never better babe.” He said, pressing his face into her thigh.

“What happened?” She asked looking down at Ranger worriedly and setting her hand on his head.

Tank explained everything, the explosion, the woman, and Ranger learning of the news. The entire time Ranger had his head pressed into her thigh, refusing to move.

“I was only at the warehouse one day. He then sold me to someone and we were going to be shipped off out of Miami. We managed to pick the lock and get out before the guard came back.”

“We?” Tank asked.

“It was a trafficking ring. About 30 women were going to be shipped off. They managed to catch the guys responsible based off what we could tell them.”

Tank and Stephanie continued to talk and catch up, Ranger never moved from her lap. Stephanie drifted off to sleep, being awoken by the doctors doing morning rounds. Ranger had moved to the chair beside Tank, still holding her hand.

“Well, Miss Plum you can leave today, provided you have someone at home to care for you.” The doctor said while flipping through her charts.

“She’s living with me.” Ranger replied.

The doctor signed the discharge paperwork and Tank took the care instructions. Ranger held Stephanie’s hand or was touching her in some way the entire trip back. It was as if he thought she would vanish if he let go of her.

When they touched back down in Jersey Tank went to get the car and Stephanie woke to a weird feeling on her left hand.

“Ranger what is this?” She said looking at the engagement ring sparkling on her hand.

“I bought it before I left this last time. My contract is up and I’m never leaving your side again. If you’ll have me?” He said without looking directly at her.

“As long as you want me, Batman.” She said smiling and pulling Ranger down into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys, I said it would get better. I hope you like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys. It will get better though.


End file.
